


Past Eleven

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Typical Pining, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: A late night at the Archives.





	Past Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> uh call this a pallet cleanser or whatever cause i have had nightmarish writers block 
> 
> not beta'd

“Hey.” 

Martin knocks on the door frame, and he's right to do so. Jon looks like he's about to fall asleep right there and then. 

“I'm fine,” Jon says automatically, and Martin is barely surprised. 

“I didn't even ask yet.” There's a smile on his face already. “You're overworking again.” 

“Someone has to,” Jon says like its a given, and Martin has to fight not to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure, but why does it have to be you? Come on, Jon. It's already eleven.” Jon looks up then, finally, and he looks like he's barely holding together. He looks up at the clock over Martin's head and takes a beat before sighing. 

“I suppose it is.” 

“You can sleep in the panic room if you want?” 

“Didn't I tell you to move the bed out of there?” 

“You tell me to do a lot of things, Jon.” He does do most of them. Just not the dumb suggestions.

“Fine, yes. I'll go to bed. Martin go home.” 

“I will.” He says and doesn't move until Jon notices. “When I see that you're in bed.” 

“Go mother someone else.” 

“Everyone else can be an adult on their own.” He reaches over and hits the light switch, and Jon makes a frustrated noise. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes, absolutely.” He says. “Come on.” He waits until Jon finally puts his papers away and Martin hears the click of the recorder. 

“Going to tuck me in as well?” It's meant to be a teasing thing, Martin thinks. He smiles while Jon passes him through the door. 

“Only if you ask nicely.” They walk through the silent halls quietly, Martin tries to whistle once but just hears a noise of irritation from Jon and decided to stop. 

The bed isn't the most comfortable- it's a cot really – but considering Jon's sleeping habits he's sure he'll put up with it for one night. Martin has two pillows, and a fleece blanket tucked away in a box, so it doesn't gather dust like the rest of the room. 

“You can leave.” 

“Get in bed Jon.” 

“I'm not going to-” 

“Jon.” Is he actually embarrassed? Martin embarrasses himself on an almost daily basis, is lying down in front of someone else really that bad? “Come on.” It's gentler. A firm reminder that Martin won't tease won't judge. 

“I'm-” He sighs. “I can-” With another sound of frustration, Jon toes his shoes off and lays down on the cot. “Happy?” 

“Yes.” He is. There's no other way to guarantee that Jon will actually sleep and halfway to godhood or whatever is going on with him, the man still needs rest. “Here.” He offers him both pillows, and Jon only takes one. 

“Are you going to sit here and watch me all night?” 

He's thought about it. 

“I'll leave soon, I promise.” 

“Mm.” He unfurls the blanket and lays it over Jon lazily. 

“Isn't that better than falling over your desk when you wake up?” 

“That was one time-” Jon closes his eyes. “Good night, Martin.” 

It's rather forceful, but Martin is hard-pressed to remember the last time Jon said good night to anyone. 

“Good night Jon.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> talk[ to me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
